Un Objetivo cumplido
by Di Black
Summary: Two-Shot. Sakura extraña a Sasuke y se siente extremadamente sola. Un día entra a la casa del Uchiha, que está deshabitada. ¿a quién se encontrara ahi? Mi primer SasuSaku. Espero que les guste. Debido a las peticiones de una 2da parte, aquí lo que salió.
1. Un Objetivo Cumplido

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son de sus respectivos autores. Éste fic es solo escrito con puros fines de diversión.**

**Traté de no poner Spoilers, así que, espero que les guste =)**

**Un objetivo cumplido**

Han pasado dos años desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea, desde entonces, he sentido como si la vida no me trajera nada nuevo. Hoy camino nuevamente por un barrio vacío y que todos aborrecen. El Uchiha. No puedo evitarlo. Cuando tengo la necesidad de verlo voy a donde lo tengo más cerca, además de su fotografía. El barrio donde él vivía. La puerta siempre se ha visto vieja y descuidada, me incita a abrirla y entrar a la casa, pero no me atrevo. Aunque… ¿Hoy me atreveré a abrirla?

-¡¡Frentona!! – Una voz conocida me habla. Volteo hacia mi izquierda y veo a mi amiga dirigirse hacia mí.

No le digo nada. Solo la veo y respiro lentamente. Espero a que se acerque, cosa que no le lleva demasiado tiempo, porque viene corriendo.

-Tsu… Tsunade-sama te está buscando. – dice Ino con la respiración entrecortada.

Mi entrecejo se frunce levemente. ¿Para qué me quiere ver mi maestra? Apenas y hace una hora que la había visto.

-Ino cerda – le digo – no tengo muchas ganas de ver a Tsunade-sama. ¿Puedes decirle que iré con ella cayendo la tarde?

Ino parece confundida. Me observa atentamente y asiente con la cabeza. Cuando se fue, volteé a ver la puerta del barrio Uchiha de nuevo. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar… observé la vieja puerta que estaba ahí, frente a mí. Un vistazo no haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Además… el barrio está vacío y yo tengo tantas ganas de sentir a Sasuke cerca. Puede ser que con un vistazo pueda sentirme mejor y más cerca, ¿verdad? Aunque también existe la probabilidad de que me sienta más sola al ver las posibles viejas fotografías que ahí deben de estar.

No me importó y me acerqué lentamente. Tuve cuidado de que nadie me viera, aunque para ser sincera, ni una sola alma estaba por ahí. Levanté mi mano y la puse en la puerta. Empujé suavemente. La puerta abrió sin sonar y suavemente. Entré y observé el barrio desolado. Cerré la puerta nuevamente.

Comencé a caminar lentamente observando todo a mi alrededor. El símbolo Uchiha estaba grabado en cada casa que había ahí. Había polvo por todas partes. Las plantas se veían tristes por no recibir agua diariamente. La vista parecía desoladora.

Después de unos minutos caminando, se alzó ante mí una casa, que, juré era la de Sasuke. Entré en ella y un Jardín seco y enyerbado se apoderó de mi vista. Caminé por el estrecho camino que había y entré en la casa.

Era hermosa sin duda. Polvorienta pero hermosa. Caminé y mis pisadas retumbaron por toda la casa. Encontré el comedor, la cocina, la sala, el baño y las recamaras. La primera que visité tenía varias fotos de Itachi. En la segunda, estaban los cuatro contentos y supuse que era la habitación de los padres de Sasuke porque había una cama matrimonial y era muy grande. La última a la que entré fue a la de él. Mi amor no tan secreto. Estaba oscuro a pesar de ser las 10 de la mañana. Su cama estaba impecablemente tendida y tenía polvo encima. Mis pasos sonaron temerosos y me senté en ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y un ligero sollozo se escuchó de mi garganta. Lo extraño tanto que me siento muy sola a pesar de tener a mis amigos ahí conmigo para apoyarme. A pesar de que Naruto me ha prometido miles de veces traerlo con vida y rescatarlo de las garras de la maldad. Tapé mi cara con mis manos y lloré más fuerte y desoladoramente. Me tumbé en la cama y abracé la almohada que le había pertenecido.

-Sasuke… te extraño… - susurré al viento.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí abrazando la almohada que seguramente había tenido la cabeza de Sasuke durmiendo infinidad de veces. Lo que si supe es que cuando me levanté vi la foto que yo misma tenía en mi habitación. Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto y yo.

La tomé entre mis manos y quité el polvo que había encima. La observé un rato y luego la deje en su lugar.

Ya sabía yo que me iba a sentir más sola si entraba. Pero necesitaba confirmarlo. A partir de ese día, me hice adicta a ir todos los días que no tenía misión. La casa comenzó a hacerse tan familiar como si fuera la mía.

Pasaron dos meses y yo me había dedicado a limpiar la casa. Excepto el cuarto de Itachi y el de sus padres. Quité la hierba seca y regué las plantas. A menudo Ino me preguntaba donde estaba, y un buen día, Naruto me sorprendió entrando y me ayudó a limpiar el inmenso jardín.

Un día llegue como siempre. Ya no lloraba tanto pero mi corazón seguía igual de triste. Barrí los pasillos, como todos los días, y, siguiendo mi ritual, entre al cuarto de mi amado Sasuke. Me acosté en la cama y abracé su almohada como ya era costumbre y me dormía.

Ese día, fue diferente a todos los demás porque sentí que una mano se posó en mi mejilla y me desperté inmediatamente. Me senté en la cama y me mareé un poco. Pensé que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada porque vi a Sasuke ahí, delante de mí.

Estaba parado justo a un lado de la cama, del lado en que yo estaba dormida, observándome. Traía la katana enfundada en su mano derecha. Me asusté tanto que la garganta se me secó y la voz se me fue, así que no pude gritar. Observé asustada como ponía su katana en la mesita donde estaba la fotografía del equipo 7 y, observando también como abrió su boca para pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Definitivamente mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Mira que hasta escuchar su voz, clara y fuerte en mis oídos era demasiado. La primer nota mental de mi vida fue que ya nunca más debería de regresar a aquella casa porque me estaba afectando demasiado. Además… ¿Cómo contestarle a una imagen de mi cerebro?

Agarré mi cabeza y me quedé callada unos segundos. Giré mi cabeza hacia donde estaba la almohada. La acomodé y me paré para también acomodar la colcha que cubría la cama segura de que, cuando volviera a voltear, Sasuke y su katana no estarían ahí.

Alisé la cama y acomodé la almohada. Mis manos temblaban. Me paré, dándole la espalda a la figura imaginaria de Sasuke, y suspiré. Me tranquilice un poco y luego, me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Al darme la vuelta, un ligero sonido de sorpresa salió por mi garganta, puesto que la figura de Sasuke estaba ahí.

-Te pregunté ¿qué haces aquí? – volvió a decirme con su fría y dulce voz.

Sentí que mi voz se me iba. Abrí la boca y nada salió. No sé porqué pero la tristeza me invadió nuevamente. Estaba segura de que mi imaginación ya estaba jugando mucho conmigo.

-Sa… ¿Sasuke-Kun? – pregunté temerosa.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos y suspiró.

-Si, soy yo. Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

Me auto abracé. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mi rostro y las fuerzas abandonaron mis piernas. Caí en el piso.

Sasuke se hincó inmediatamente delante de mí y sentí como sus manos tomaban mis brazos tratando de alzarme.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó algo preocupado.

Mis ojos llorosos observaron a los suyos fijamente. No era una ilusión. Lo sentía. Sentía sus manos sobre mis brazos tratando de alzarme…

-¡¡Sasuke!! – grite y mis brazos me traicionaron. Me abalancé a abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que aún no me abandonaban. Pero el… él no correspondió a mi abrazo.

Era frío. Como siempre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de mis ojos y me aparté de él. Me levanté y él también. Tomé mis guantes que había yo dejado en la mesita de noche con mi mano izquierda y, llorando comencé a caminar. Me sentí como aquel día que se había ido. Prepotente e inútil.

Mientras caminaba me puse mis guantes, y a la mitad del camino hacia la puerta, lo escuché.

-Sakura – dijo

Lentamente volteé y lo observé. Su cara era fría y sus ojos me decían algo que no logré comprender.

-Supongo que te volverás a ir, ¿no? – dije – perdóname por meterme a tu casa sin tu permiso.

-Si. Me volveré a ir. – dijo.

Bajé la mirada al suelo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas si Itachi ya está muerto?

-Porque hay otras personas de las cual me quiero vengar, y para eso necesito la ayuda de otras personas.

Yo no dije nada. Me acerqué de nuevo a donde estaba Sasuke. Parado enfrente de su cama. Tenía que preguntárselo y así que matara toda la esperanza que había en mí.

-Dime Sasuke. De una buena vez. ¿Alguna vez te gusté como mujer?

-Hmn…

Fue todo para mí. Esa era la respuesta que yo esperaba. Fue como un no. Un claro no.

-Entiendo – le dije.

Pero antes de que otra cosa pudiera suceder, sentí sus labios en los míos. Me quedé anonadada. Me pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y yo se lo di. No supe cómo pero cuando acordé estábamos tumbados en su cama. Fue la primera vez que hice el amor. Toda una sensación nueva para mí. Lo disfruté tanto que perdí el sentido del tiempo. Solo supe que mi ropa y su ropa estaban en el suelo y nosotros dos en la cama debajo de las cobijas.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! – escuché a lo lejos. Era la voz de Naruto.

-¡¡Frentona!! ¡¡¿Estás por aquí?!! – Esa era Ino.

Me levanté y observé a Sasuke que reía divertido en la cama. Tomé la sábana que estaba arriba de nosotros para cubrirme.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

-¿eso importa mucho? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

-Me están buscando – le dije. Rápidamente me levanté y comencé a vestirme.

-¿Qué no te pueden dejar sola un día? – preguntó.

Lo observé un una mirada de enfado, aunque no me había enojado su pregunta.

-¿Regresarás? – le pregunté cuando ya estaba vestida.

No me respondió. También se levantó y se vistió. Agarro su Katana y salió por la puerta de su cuarto. Yo suspiré. Definitivamente así como era, yo lo quería.

Salí al pasillo y Sasuke ya no estaba, pero yo seguía sintiendo su calor en mi piel. De una cosa estaba segura. Eso no había sido mi imaginación.

Estaba atardeciendo y cuando salí de la casa, vi a Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Ino y Shikamaru recorriendo el camino que atravesaba el Jardín.

-Sakura-chan, nos asustaste. – dijo Naruto.

-Lo siento mucho – contesté – perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Sa… Sakura-san – dijo Hinata – Tsunade-sama está muy preocupada por ti.

-Enseguida voy con ella, gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero, no era necesario.

-¿Cómo de que no? ¡¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños 16!!

Lo había olvidado. Ese día era mi cumpleaños y había quedado en ir con ellos y con Tsunade a celebrarlo.

Un mes después de lo sucedido, me encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage sentada en un sofá. Me preguntaba cuándo iba a salir a una misión. Pero es que últimamente me sentía mal y ella me había mandado a hacer unos exámenes. Ino estaba conmigo y Tsunade revisaba algunos pergaminos mientras esperábamos a Shizune que tenía los resultados.

Shizune entró con Ton Ton en brazos y un pequeño sobre en una de sus manos. Se acercó a la Hokage que tomó el sobre y lo leyó. Se sorprendió y me vio cautelosamente.

-Sakura… ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes tu periodo? –me preguntó la Hokage

Ahora que me ponía a pensar, no me había preocupado por eso.

-Pues… como hace un mes y medio. No lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?

-Sakura, estás embarazada.

Me sorprendí tanto que no lo pude creer. Pero… ahora que hacía cuentas… una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me llevé las manos a mi vientre. Yo sabía que la edad de 16 años no es la perfecta para tener un hijo. Era demasiado joven para que me pudiera dar cuenta de las responsabilidades que un bebé contraía. Pero es mi bebé y es el bebé de Sasuke, el amor de mi vida.

-Sakura –dijo Tsunade – Eso es demasiado irresponsable de tu parte.

Ino estaba tan sorprendida que no dijo nada. Shizune tampoco.

-Exijo saber quién es el padre, Sakura.

No le respondí. Medité mi respuesta, y al final solo sonreí. Aproximadamente ocho meses después supo la respuesta porque mi bebé fue un saludable varón, su pelo era el mismo que Sasuke tenía y sus ojos eran oscuros. Lo que había heredado de mí, fue el color de mi piel. Naruto estuvo contento de tener un "sobrino" y fue el padrino de mi pequeño.

Aún sigo esperando que Sasuke regrese para darle la buena noticia. Uno de sus objetivos ya ha sido cumplido.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡¡Sí!! Mi primer SasuSaku. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo queriendo terminarlo, lo hice. El SasuSaku es una de mis parejas favoritas, y, quise escribir un One-shot.**

**¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**¿Se vale dedicarse One-shots a una misma? Porque si se puede, me lo quiero dedicar a mí. xD**

**Ya sin más que decir, espero poder seguir escribiendo mas SasuSaku y que les guste =)**

**Sayonara**

**Di Black**


	2. Un objetivo cumplido: Segunda Parte

**Un objetivo cumplido: Segunda Parte.**

**Posibles Spoilers del Manga**

Me encantan los días así, son templados y con pocas nubes. Aunque, los días nublados también me gustan. Han pasado siete años desde que me encontré a Sasuke en su casa y Seis años desde que mi ahora ya no tan bebé, nació.

Estoy sentada en el sofá del hospital, arrullando a Suzaku que se encuentra entre mis brazos dormido. Es Mayo y el clima está templado. Domingo, por cierto.

-Naruto… ¡¡Deja de moverte que me pones nerviosa!! – le grito a Naruto.

-Pero… Sakura-chan… ¡Estoy nervioso y los nervios me matan!

Suspiré. Sai solo nos observaba confundido y Kakashi-Sensei estaba leyendo un libro. Kiba estaba molesto porque Akamaru no se encontraba ahí, y, Neji está parado con los brazos cruzados delante de mí.

-Oye… Sakura… ¿No podrías entrar y decirme como va todo?

-Naruto… Cuando Hinata tenga al bebé, te van a avisar – le digo

-Pero… ¡¡Es que yo quiero estar adentro!!

-Pues entonces ¿qué haces vestido así?- le dijo Ino que acababa de llegar, vestida con una bata - ¡¡Ve a cambiarte que tu hijo no tarda en nacer!!

Naruto salió corriendo hacia donde Ino le había dicho mientras ella seguía su camino hacia la sala de partos, ya que sería quien le ayudaría a Tsunade y Shizune a recibir al hijo de Naruto. Ojalá y Sasuke hubiera estado conmigo cuando Suzaku nació. Hubiera dado todo por que Sasuke hubiera estado adentro cuando Tsunade-Sama recibió a mi pequeño. Pero estuve yo sola, y no me arrepentía por ello.

Ahora Naruto iba a tener a su primer hijo (o hija, no sé que será) y, yo, estoy en la sala de espera junto a mis compañeros de equipo apoyándolo, como si fuéramos su familia. Neji parecía de mal humor. Cuando se sentó a mi lado lo observé pensativo.

-Neji-kun… ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté.

-Ten-Ten me acaba de decir que está embarazada… y no quiero estar igual de nervioso que Naruto cuando llegue mi hijo al mundo.

Ahora lo entendía. No estaba de mal humor. Neji solo estaba nervioso. Volteé mi cabeza a donde la cabeza de mi hijo estaba apoyada. Estaba durmiendo como un angelito.

-Sakura – preguntó Kakashi - ¿puedo hablar contigo afuera?

Asentí con la cabeza. Le pedí a Neji y me ayudara un poco con Suzaku y se lo pasé a sus brazos. Me levanté y me dirigí a los pequeños jardines del hospital.

-Sakura… ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a esa misión?

-Kakashi-Sensei – le dije – solo yo estoy disponible como ninja medico. Ino tiene prohibido salir por su embarazo, y…

Kakashi suspiró. Volteó y me observó.

-Suzaku puede llegar a necesitarte.

Bajé mi cabeza para ver al suelo. Suzaku era un niño muy saludable, pero en la academia ninja era discriminado. Todos lo señalaban y le hacían sentir mal. Todos los días llegaba conmigo y yo le daba el cariño. Suzaku siempre lloraba porque le decían que no tenía un padre y muchas veces me había preguntado por él.

-Llevarlo a la misión puede ser muy peligroso, Sakura.

Comencé a llorar. No lo había hecho desde que había ido por última vez a la casa de Sasuke, siete años atrás. "Soy una mujer demasiado sentimental" me recriminé.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué sigues esperando a Sasuke? – me preguntó.

No supe qué responderle. Cuando Sasuke no me había respondido aquel día, yo pensaba que regresaría pronto. Dos o tres años cuando mucho.

-Yo lo sigo queriendo mucho, Kakashi-sensei – le dije.

Observé a Kakashi y me sentí mal porque le vi una cara de culpabilidad porque yo hubiera llorado. Así que, cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Konohamaru me ha dicho que Suzaku es un excelente alumno.

Konohamaru es el maestro de Suzaku en la academia. Cuando me ve, me felicita por las tremendas habilidades que mi hijo tiene con las armas ninjas. Me dijo que la favorita de Suzaku es la Shurinken. Limpié mis lágrimas y asentí con la cabeza a mi sensei.

-es un gran alumno y las habilidades las heredó de Sasuke – le dije.

-¡Mami! – escuché que me gritaron. Giré mi cabeza y observé que Suzaku venía hacia mí, corriendo. Lo abracé cuando llegó y lo besé –Tío Sai me dijo que estabas afuera, y… y yo quería pedirte un favor.

Lo que me pidió me sorprendió mucho. Me pidió que lo llevara a conocer el barrio Uchiha. Yo le asentí, pero le dije que lo llevaría a conocer el barrio después de que regresara de mi misión, puesto que esa tarde me iba.

Tsunade me dijo que ella cuidaría de Suzaku durante la semana que yo no estuviera. Suzaku se alegró mucho de estar con su "abuela" como le decía.

Mi equipo de misión era Kakashi, Neji y Shikamaru. Nos dirigíamos hacia la aldea de la arena porque Gaara nos ocupaba para respaldar a unos documentos que tenía que mandar hacia otra aldea.

Pero no llegamos ni a la mitad del camino porque nos atacaron. Una persona que se convertía en agua, atacó a Neji, y vaya que si le estaban dando batalla. Neji no podía golpear sus puntos de chakra porque cuando le golpeaba los puntos, salían gotas de agua. Shikamaru estaba batiéndose con un tipo robusto y de pelo azul. Y una mujer con lentes, atacaba a mi sensei.

Por mi parte, yo iba a atacar a la mujer de lentes. Era una gran oponente para Kakashi y yo le quería ayudar.

-Deténganse – dijo una voz. Los tres que nos habían atacado se quedaron tiesos al escuchar esa voz. Y para ser sincera, yo también.

No solo yo. Kakashi, Neji y Shikamaru estaban de piedra cuando vimos una sombra en una rama de un árbol. La figura que estaba ahí, me sorprendió.

-Sa… ¡Sasuke! – le grité y la mujer de lentes me observó con odio.

La figura bajó de entre los árboles y le vi. Estaba igual o más guapo que la última vez. Me llevé la mano a la boca para tapar mi sorpresa. Él no dijo nada. Me observó y luego observó a mi equipo.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlos – dijo, y luego sonrió – Parece que hemos encontrado a la presa que nos pidieron.

Me observó. Yo no supe que hacer. Di un paso hacia atrás y choque con un árbol. De repente, los tres tipos que nos habían atacado me acorralaron.

-¿Es ella? ¿Y con ella atraparán al kyubi? – preguntó la de lentes. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos.

-Si – respondió y luego su mirada se dirigió hacia mí – Me da gusto volverte a ver, Sakura.

Yo estaba temblando de miedo. Neji trató de ayudarme, pero el que se convertía en agua, lo atacó. Kakashi y Shikamaru también trataron de ayudarme, pero sus oponentes se los impidieron.

Yo me quedé congelada porque Sasuke estaba enfrente de mí. Como a unos cincuenta centímetros era lo que nos separaba.

-Sasuke… - dije de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría decirle la existencia de Suzaku?

-¡¡Sakura!! – escuché que me llamaron. Era una voz de mujer y era demasiado familiar para mí.

-¡¡Shizune!! – grité para que me escuchara ¡¡Aquí est..!! – Sasuke tapó mi boca con una de sus manos.

Estaba acorralada. Entre Sasuke y el árbol. Si mis piernas no me respondían cuando estaba Sasuke delante de mí, ahora que su mano tocaba mis labios, mucho menos.

Shizune apareció a mi lado derecho, varios metros alejada. Justo de donde venían las luces lejanas de Konoha.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Suzaku-kun está…!! – y se paró al ver la situación. Al ver a Sasuke tapándome la boca y a los desconocidos pelear contra el resto de mis compañeros.

Sasuke la observó atentamente. Después, su vista se fijó en mí. Shizune había dicho algo de Suzaku, y no terminó de decirme su frase. Mis manos tomaron un poco de fuerza y tomé la muñeca de Sasuke para tratar de alejarle de mi boca y preguntar qué le pasaba a mi pequeño, pero no fue necesario. Cuando tomé la mano de Sasuke, él la retiró y se quedó viéndome.

-¿Suzaku? – Preguntó - ¿Quién es Suzaku?

Yo no le respondí y le me dirigí a Shizune.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está en el hospital - Shizune bajó la cabeza – unos niños le desafiaron y él no quiso pelear. Lo golpearon y le dejaron daños en el estómago y le sacaron el aire.

Caí de rodillas. Debí haberle hecho caso a Kakashi. No debí de haber dejado solo a mi hijo. Suzaku era demasiado pasivo como para pelear. Pero… ¡¡Esos niños!! ¿Es que acaso no sentían el dolor de Suzaku al no tener a su padre con él?

Sasuke tenía una cara confundida mientras yo estaba en el piso. Me levanté. Apreté los puños y me dirigí a Sasuke.

-Suzaku es mi hijo. Se parece a ti, por si te interesa saber quién es el padre.

Corrí hacia Shizune y escuché a Sasuke dar la orden de no hacer nada. Shizune y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia konoha.

Lo sentía. Sentía sus pasos detrás de los míos. No tardé más que una hora en llegar a Konoha, puesto que me dirigía hacia la villa con la mayor rapidez que pude. Llegué a la puerta y, corrí hacia el hospital. En la recepción me gritaron el número de cuarto y el piso donde estaba mi hijo, puesto que no me detuve a preguntar. Entré y lo vi en la camilla con un respirador. Tsunade estaba con él y cuando me acerqué salió, dejándonos a él y a mí solos.

Le tomé su mano y la puse en mi mejilla. Con mi mano libre comencé a acariciarle el rostro. Suzaku se despertó lentamente.

-Mami… - dijo débilmente – perdóname por traerte de regreso mientras estabas en una misión.

-No importa, ¿Qué sucedió cariño?

-Un niño comenzó a molestarme – dijo – y también dijo que mi papá era un sucio traidor de la aldea. Yo le dije que eso no era cierto, y, él me dijo que sí. Me dijo que si no era cierto lo que decía, ¿Por qué no se tomaba la molestia de conocerme? Y luego me dijo que yo era igual a él y que le repugnaba que yo viviera aquí. Después me dijo que me retaba, y que si yo le ganaba en taijutsu dejaría de molestarme. Yo le dije que no, porque él es mi compañero de clase. Se enojó y luego comenzó a golpearme. ¿Dónde está papá, mami? ¿Vendrá un día por nosotros?

Una lágrima comenzó a salir por uno de los ojos de Suzaku. Me dio mucha tristeza, y no sabía que responderle. Yo que le he educado para que no peleara sin ser necesario. Yo que le he dicho que su padre un día regresará y Sasuke…

-Suzaku.

La voz de un hombre sonó por la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta y una ligera brisa entraba por ella. Sasuke estaba parado al otro lado de la cama y había entrado por la ventana. Los tres que estaban peleando con mis compañeros de misión estaban afuera en una rama que estaba a la misma altura. La mujer de anteojos se veía bastante molesta. El que se hacía agua se estaba riendo y el robusto estaba observándonos con una mirada tierna.

Suzaku giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

-Yo te puedo responder, hijo – le dijo Sasuke.

Lloré al ver la mirada de alegría que Suzaku dibujó en su rostro. Su mano libre la alzó y la dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien la tomó.

-Papá… - dijo. Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Yo me quedé sin habla. Suzaku se incorporó y, quejándose un poco, se sentó. Apartó de mi mejilla su mano, y alzó los brazos hacia Sasuke.

Él se acercó y se sentó en la cama, junto a él. Suzaku lo abrazó y, sorprendentemente, Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos, Suzaku se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Sasuke, quien, lo levantó y lo acomodó en la cama para que durmiera.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Sakura? – me preguntó cuando cobijaba a Suzaku

-¿Por qué nunca regresaste? – le respondí con otra pregunta

-Aún no termino de hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Ahora respóndeme.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga, si no has vuelto desde aquel día?

-He regresado, Sakura. Te he visto entrenando con Kakashi. Te he visto trabajar en el hospital, y hasta te he visto preparar la cena. También te he visto hablando por teléfono y saliendo de compras con Hinata. Iban de tienda en tienda comprando ropa para bebé. Ella está embarazada. También te observé cuando regresabas con Naruto de la torre del Hokage, pero nunca he visto a Suzaku contigo.

Me ruboricé un poco al saber que Sasuke me vigilaba. En aquel momento entraron los compañeros de Sasuke por la ventana. Me alivié porque no sabía que decir.

-¿Acaso no se ven como una bonita familia? – dijo el de agua

-¡¡Cállate!! – le contestó la mujer.

El robusto puso una mano sobre mí, y yo, me giré para verlo.

-Es un lindo niño – dijo tiernamente y yo sonreí – perdón por lo de hace rato. Déjame presentarme. Me llamo Juugo. El es Suigetsu y ella es Karin.

-Ella es Karin "la fea" – dijo Suigetsu. Karin se enojó más y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que, como siempre, se convertía en agua y luego volvía a su forma original.

-¿Qué paso con la misión que nos mandó Pein?

-Olvidémosla – dijo Sasuke

-Hay fea, ¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad? Aparte de horrible, eres idiota.

La tal Karin y Suigetsu comenzaron a discutir. Suzaku se recuperó y al día siguiente ya estaba en casa. A partir de ese día, Sasuke venía una vez a la semana. Suzaku está encantado y yo también. Ni Naruto, Kakashi o nadie más supo lo que pasó ese día en el hospital. Tampoco saben que Sasuke viene cada sábado y que por eso Suzaku no quiere salir ese día. Todo por estar junto a su padre. Han pasado seis meses desde el incidente, y yo, estoy esperando a otro bebé, que, espero y sea niña y se parezca a mí. No sé que les diré a los demás cuando se comience a notar mi nuevo embarazo. Y tampoco sé qué sucederá después. Solo sé que Sasuke está feliz de tener a Suzaku junto a él, y también está feliz de que me encuentre de nuevo embarazada de tres meses. A veces, Suzaku va al barrio Uchiha los sábados, y yo le acompaño. Sasuke le cuenta maravillas de su familia mientras yo riego las plantas. Suzaku a veces entrena con Sasuke mientras yo hago la comida en la cocina de la casa Uchiha. Creo que el secreto de que Sasuke viene para verme a mí y a su hijo no durará mucho si las cosas siguen así.

¡Ah! Por cierto. La niña de Naruto, los hace muy feliz, aunque… Naruto se queja constantemente de que le despierte todas las noches.

**FIN**

**¡¡Hola!! Bueno… muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ¡Se los agradezco mucho! Bueno… yo tenía pensado en dejarlo como estaba, en one-shot, pero recibí varios reviews que me pedían el ¿qué sucedía si Sasuke regresara? Y… pues de repente dije ¿Y si Sasuke se entera cuando Sakura va en una misión? Y pues esto salió. No me gustó tanto como el anterior, pero, me gustó.**

**Espero y pueda seguir escribiendo más SasuSaku, porque de verdad que me encanta la pareja.**

**Espero opiniones, tomatazos y demás con los reviews, para saber si les gustó o no. ¿Sale?**

**Muchas Gracias y espero y poder continuar otro SasuSaku pronto =) ya que hasta ahora he escrito solo de Harry Potter (Draco/Hermione).**

**Di Black**


End file.
